Deadly
by nightshadess
Summary: Zoë Nightshade is banished by the Hesperides. Bitter and vulnerable, she is to learn how to survive in the world of the mortals, fearing death at every corner. She comes across monsters, battles, and even romance.
1. Chapter 1

My four older sisters glare at me from afar. They're dressed in their soft, silk dresses, each sister fashioning a different color. From the wind, the hem of the dresses brush gently against their shins and their intricate braids fluttered and flapped like the wings of soaring birds.

"Please, give me a second chance, sisters," I murmur quietly, barely audible. The gentle breeze carries my weak words to their ears. The sound of my croaking voice causes them to all scoff and frown their flawless faces in revulsion.

Erytheia shakes her head violently, crossing her pale, freckled arms over her bosom. Her red hair often reminded me sweet cherries, but now it reminds me more of the livid flames that rage through the Fields of Punishment. "We do not give second chances to those who do not deserve leniency," Erytheia hisses. "Leave now, unless you prefer to be fed to dearest Ladon."

I glance over at the gold dragon lying under one of the many large trees scattered around the Garden. His many hundred, yellow eyes are round and daunting, making any mortal petrify in their place or any hero to shriek in terror. One of his heads opened its mouth, revealing a set of sharp, menacing teeth covered in slimy, green poison. A few drops of the poison fall to the grass, the strands curling and sizzling until completely burnt. Despite his ominous appearance, Ladon was my friend. I'd helped raise him since Hera gave him to us when he was a mere baby. I'd even taught him a few tricks. But I know that under Erytheia's order, he would gladly devour me like the sheep he eats for his afternoon snacks.

My golden eyes return to Erytheia, glazed with cool tears. "I didn't mean to betray you. You're fully aware of that." At this moment, all I wish is for a chance to go back to when I'd come across the treacherous Hercules. Knowing how malicious he truly is, I would have ignored the sly flattery and striking looks that he'd deceived me with. All those empty promises he fed me were just that—empty promises.

"I don't want to hear any more of the nonsense that spills out of your mouth, Zoë," my eldest sister replies. "You're nothing but an unwanted child. Not even your own mother wanted you."

A dark blush creeps up across my cheeks. I let a hand run through my freshly cut hair; it only reached to my collarbone. Because of that, my black waves are too unruly and untidy, making me look like a wild savage. Another thing I loathe myself for doing.

I bring my bag closer to my chest. I no longer wear the beautiful chitons the nymphs normally wear. I no longer have that potent glow radiating from my body that would captivate almost every man took notice of me. Instead, I wear a grey dress that reaches only to my knees. I'd never felt so nude before. The hem is tattered and the sleeves have been torn from the dress. The glow was replaced with a dull aura. Surely, anyone who would set eyes on me will become lethargic and listless from the sole sight of me.

I turn around, my back facing my sisters, and make my way out of the Garden. Tears stream down my burning cheeks, plummeting to my chest or clinging to my jaw. That was when it hit me. There was no chance of mercy, of gaining my sisters' love back. All they felt for me was hatred and disgust. It was done and any happiness in store for me has now vanished.

I am banished.

* * *

_**A/N**__: My first PJO fanfiction. I absolutely adore Zoë because I find her attitude quite relatable. This story'll take place before the book series started. I always assumed that Zoë didn't immediately join the Hunters of Artemis, so this story will follow her between her banishment and up to her joining of the hunters. I think I'll make her fall in love with someone (gahh!) but blah blah, you'll have to read this to find out._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Although, my sisters were never very fond of Hera in the past, the goddess found me a few months after my banishment sleeping at the foot of a grey tree, covered in moss and filth. I'd lived in the deserted wilderness of Greece, fearing what life would be like with the mortal humans. My stomach had shrunk from not having eaten for many days, and my throat burned from the intense thirst. My grimy appearance and puffy eyes disgusted the graceful goddess when she'd first saw me, but she reluctantly took me into her home at Olympus.

I have to admit that she is a beautiful goddess, despite her very curt replies and bitter attitude towards the demigods that are the result of her husband's numerous love affairs with other women. Her large eyes are always clouded by indignation and taciturnity, but they are of a clear shade of blue that dazes me each time they bore into mine. Her dark brown hair curls down her back like the vines of a tree. You could almost mistake her skin of being of fine porcelain from how pristine and fair it is.

At first, she'd only intended of feeding me some bread and nectar to bring me back to health, maybe even give me an old chiffon of hers since my flimsy dress had gotten much too tattered. But once she'd learnt of the reason behind my banishment, she seemed to be determined to care for me like a mother would look after an orphaned child.

She's quite fond of presenting carefully prepared tirades about the demigod hero to me during dinner.

"That abominable Hercules," she scoffs, furiously shaking her head full of hair. "Even while I was punishing him for being the revolting swine that he is, he continues to take advantage of young, innocent maidens." She digs her fork into the steal on her plate, but then looks up to me with soft eyes. "Are you sure you wouldn't like wine Zoë? I can assure you that it's delicious. Dionysus himself gave this particular bottle to me for my birthday a few centuries back. He's a very obnoxious man, always making snide, unnecessary comments during meetings, but he has a great taste in gifts, I can tell you that."

"No, thank you," I reply kindly. Quite honestly, her constant tirades about Hercules have become very repetitive and tiresome. Although I agree with everything she says about the varlet, sometimes I'd rather just pretend that the horrible act had never happened. The memories only bring me more melancholy and regret.

To make matters even more bothersome, her husband Zeus seems to be disturbed by my presence. Hera has told me that Zeus doesn't return to Olympus quite as often has he once used to. Hera lies and says she doesn't know why. I know it's due to his son having caused me to be banished. That I am a physical reminder that Zeus' amorous night with the mortal Alcmene will not be forgotten. If I hadn't existed, all memories of his son could vanish in the wind, as if the hero had never existed and that Zeus hadn't erroneously lain with a mortal woman. His wife might've even forgiven him by now. But, I am the footprint in the sand that the ocean's waves cannot wash away.

Perhaps I should simply leave Olympus, say my goodbyes and thanks to Hera, so that her husband could feel at home once more. It wasn't my intention to annoy Zeus and to be a stranger in his home, or to stir more anger towards him from his wife. It wasn't my intention to violate my sisters' privacy either, but it seems I've done that as well. At times I do wonder whether I truly am a nymph. Nymphs are supposed to be graceful and flawless, powerful and beautiful. But I feel clumsy and weak.

"You wish to leave, am I right?" The goddess's words pierces through my thoughts, making me gaze up in bewilderment and shock. Her azure eyes are undecipherable. She is silent as she eyes me carefully.

"I don't… what makes you think that?" I spew out fearfully. After all, this is the Queen of the Gods I am speaking to. If I am to say anything that could offend her even in the slightest of ways, she could obliterate me with just the twitch of a finger or the clap of a hand. It's only logical for one to be fear such power.

"I can see it in your eyes, Zoë. You want to leave, to learn how to live with the mortals. I wish the best for you, and I wish I could care for you like a daughter, but I'm afraid I cannot. Zeus is growing impatient with me more every day, craving for his privacy. You are like a daughter to me, but not to him."

I stare down at the empty dish in front of me. There are still crumbs of bread on it, and minuscule droplets of olive oil.

"You have to learn how to become independent. You can make a life in the mortal civilization. Don't let your cruel sisters' words tell you otherwise. You're intelligent, strong, and attractive. I'm no Apollo, but I can tell you that you're destined to have a great life among the mortals."

Her words can make anyone believe in her. It's almost as if she's fluent in Charmspeak. Deep inside of me, I can feel doubts bubbling in the bit of my stomach. The mortals are known for their constant spilling of blood, their love of sin, and their indifference for an individual soul. They see themselves as one group, as one colossal, brutal monster. If one soul dies, what does it matter? They are nothing of importance to them. How would I fit in? If I am so weak that I fall vulnerable under Hercules's vile tricks, then how quickly will I collapse under the pressure of the mortals' heinous ways?

I have no choice however. Olympus is no place for me. There's little to no chance my sisters will take me back. My father is busy holding the sky up as punishment for his past crimes and being a bitter, old man. I'd never met my mother, regrettably. I'm not even sure if she's who I think she is. All I know is that she is not the mother of my sisters. Even if I did know my mother, I wouldn't be able to rely on her. I'm a grown girl. I have the ability to live on my own without being coddled by the Hesperides or eating free meals cooked by Hera's servants. I am to walk like the mortals walk, to eat like the mortals eat, and to work like the mortals work.

Even if it means getting hurt once more.

* * *

**A/N**: _If you guys don't understand any of the mythology, just ask me whatever it is that confuses you. Or if I got something wrong (hope not), just tell me. I'm writing this so that before Zoë joined the Hunters, she lived with the mortals for a while. I'm not making her a complete misandrist just yet, haha. In the next chapter, you'll probably see her exploring mortal civilization for the first time. _

_Reviews are welcome :)_


End file.
